


I'll Make You Want It

by beepbop



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Thramsay - Freeform, not much actual sex but lots of hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbop/pseuds/beepbop
Summary: Theon refuses to have sex with Ramsay, so Ramsay decides to hypnotise Theon into doing what he wants





	

Theon Greyjoy didn't know how long he'd been here. A month? Maybe two? Or perhaps even more. The days seemed to blur together down in the Dreadfort dungeons, and with the only light coming from the few torches that lined the wall, it was impossible to even tell whether it was day or night. Time didn't exist anymore.

At first, Ramsay visited him often. He would come down and beat him, bite him, and kick him. Sometimes he would be more creative, though. On one occasion, he forced Theon to drink water until he felt that his stomach would burst. Theon had cried and pleaded, but Ramsay continued, and then watched with glee as he pissed himself. Another time, Ramsay had flogged his back right down to the bone and dug his nails into the wounds.

Theon always noticed the hardness in Ramsay's breeches when he did these things, and for a while he had feared that Ramsay would try to fuck him. He could put up with torture – a lot of men had to do that, but to be fucked by a bastard... Theon wouldn't be a man at all if he let that happen.

He prayed to the Drowned God for Ramsay to never lay a hand on him, and to his amazement, his prayer seemed to come true. Ramsay hadn't visited now in what seemed like weeks. The wounds on Theon's back had finally begun to heal, or at least, they didn't burn like fire every time he stretched; even the memory of Ramsay's face had blurred. All he had to do was wait for Asha to rescue him.

But that changed today when Ramsay swung the door open and sauntered in with a grin on his face that made Theon's stomach twist. That grin was never a good sign. "Hello, Reek."

"My name," Theon said through gritted teeth, "is Theon Greyjoy."

Ramsay tutted. "Silly boy. Theon Greyjoy doesn't exist. You're Reek."

"You fucking bastard," Theon spat, pulling against his restraints momentarily before realising it was futile.

"And to think people say that absence makes the heart grow fonder." Ramsay knelt beside Theon, and began to undo his shackles. "But despite your ungrateful behaviour, I have a treat for you." He extended his arm and Theon instinctively flinched, causing Ramsay to sigh and roll his eyes. He grabbed Theon's hand and yanked him up. "Can you walk?"

Theon only nodded.

"Good. Then follow me."

 

As they walked, Theon wondered where Ramsay was leading him. Where could be worse than the dungeons? Perhaps he was taking him out into the woods to hunt him like he did with all the women, but he dared not ask.

After a while, he realised they had been climbing the stairs far too long for that. They were going beyond the ground floor. What horrors could he be subjected to up here? There seemed to be only one option, but Theon prayed that it wasn't true.

"Almost there," Ramsay said as they turned down onto a long corridor. Bedrooms were usually on the upper floors of castles, and Theon suspected the Dreadfort didn't differ in that respect. Ramsay wanted Theon to share his bed tonight.

Curiously, Theon did not feel fear. Instead he felt resistance and anger boil up inside of him; his bones were replaced with firm steel, and flames blazed in his eyes. He would not be brought low by Ramsay. Ramsay could hurt and abuse him all he wanted, but he could never ever make the Prince of the Iron Islands play whore to him.

Ramsay hastily undid the lock on the final door. "Here we are," he said as the door creaked open. "My chambers."

Theon followed Ramsay in and looking around, drinking in his surroundings. The bed was the first thing that caught his eye. It was a four poster bed and looked like it could comfortably fit four people, five at a push. It was covered with pink and red quilts and various furs tossed over it, and above was a magnificent canopy with a repeating pattern of the Bolton sigil. Immediately on the left was a splendid mahogany wardrobe, while on the right wall was a matching mahogany desk situated just underneath what seemed to be quite a large window, though it was difficult to tell because the curtains were closed.

The door shut behind Theon. "I think you know why you're here," Ramsay said in a low voice, so close that his breath tickled Theon's ear, causing him to jump forward in surprise. Ramsay's arm reached out and grabbed Theon by the waist, pulling him in so that Theon could feel Ramsay's hardness pressing on his buttocks.

Theon froze for a moment before his determination to resist was rekindled. "If you think you're going to use me as you would a woman, you're sadly fucking mistaken." He tried to wriggle out of Ramsay's grasp, but Ramsay only gripped him tighter and pressed his wet lips to Theon's neck.

"I won't lie with you if you don't want it. What do you think I am, some sort of savage?" Ramsay's pulled a face and laughed, much to Theon's discomfort. "I'm just going to have to make you want it." He wandered over and positioned himself on the bed, patting the space next to him.

Theon stood firm and stared Ramsay down.

Ramsay only laughed again and rolled his eyes. "I already told you, I'm not going to rape you. Just come here," he said, a warning edge in his voice in spite of the reassuring words he spoke.

Cautiously, Theon walked to the bed and sat rigid beside Ramsay, avoiding any and all eye contact.

"Oh, come, Reek. Relax a bit – lie down, make yourself comfortable."

Theon did as he was told, waiting for Ramsay's temper to change, for Ramsay to try and take him by force. When it happened, Theon would be ready. If he was fast enough, he could spring off the bed and get to the desk. From there he could use the chair as a weapon and knock Ramsay out. What he'd do after that, he didn't know. Kill Ramsay? Kill himself? He would figure it out later.

"Surely it's nice to just relax, isn't it? It must have been so horrible to spend every night on that cold, wet stone floor. Just think, now you have a soft, warm, comforting bed that you can sink into and forget your worries," Ramsay said with a slow and measured voice. Now that he mentioned it, the bed really was a welcome change. If only he didn't have to be on his guard, it would be nice to relax. "After all," Ramsay continued, "you have no need to be worried tonight. You're completely safe from me or anything else that could possibly want to hurt you. Totally safe."

Theon wasn't foolish enough to believe that Ramsay wasn't going to try anything, but perhaps he really did just think that Theon would change his mind if Ramsay was somehow 'nice' enough. Well, he was obviously mistaken there, but at least it meant that he probably wasn't going to try and force Theon into sex. Not tonight, at least. Perhaps he could let himself relax slightly.

"Won't it be so wonderful to sleep deeply tonight, for the first time in so long? To go into a deep, deep sleep?"

Theon shivered, though he was too tired to wonder whether it was from fear or pleasure. Being in such a warm bed had made him realise exactly how exhausted he was.

Ramsay leaned in close again so that Theon could feel his warm breath against his ear, and his voice dropped almost to a whisper. "You're so relaxed now... You should probably close your eyes."

Theon's eyelids, already heavy, began to flutter. _He's trying to hypnotise me,_ a voice echoed somewhere in the back of Theon's mind, but he let it slip away, not really listening. He only wanted to listen to what Ramsay was saying. Then the voice came again. _He's trying to hypnotise me!_ This time, Theon did listen. He attempted to force open his eyes, and succeeded for a moment, staring straight up at the canopy, only to find that his eyelids now felt like weights. Heavy, heavy weights.

"There's nothing to worry about. You want so badly to just close your eyes, so do it. Let your heavy eyelids close as you listen closely to my words."

Theon was barely listening and yet he was focusing intently. Ramsay's words seemed to bypass him completely while at the same time they seeped into his mind and permeated his thoughts, perhaps even became his thoughts. It was hard to tell when he felt so sleepy. His eyes fluttered again, and this time there was nothing he could do to keep them from shutting.

"With each word I say, you feel more and more relaxed, and the more relaxed you feel, the more your thoughts just seem to melt away. You don't want to think anymore. It's so easy to just let me think for you, to let me control you, to let me be your master."

That voice in Theon's head was wildly shouting for him to resist Ramsay's brainwashing, but it was so difficult and took so much effort. Theon would resist Ramsay, he just needed to relax for a moment to regain his strength. After a good sleep, he would be ready to fight Ramsay and resist him...

"No matter how hard you try to resist me, my voice still empties your mind and fills it with my own commands. You cannot resist. You don't want to resist, deep down, do you?" Ramsay shifted his position so that his body was pressed against Theon's and placed his hand on Theon's clothed crotch. "And you may notice that as I speak in my relaxing, sensual voice, that you are beginning to feel aroused. You may notice my hand rubbing you, and it's okay to let that pleasure build, to feel that warmth spreading from your loins throughout your whole body until the pleasure is unbearable."

Theon felt himself starting to become hard under Ramsay's hand. He tried feebly to think of anything that might stop him from becoming aroused, but Ramsay's voice always drew him back in before he got the chance.

"You're too weak to resist now. Let go, Reek... Just lose yourself in my words and my touch, and become my slave."

Without even realising what he was doing, Theon began to grind his hips against Ramsay's hand ever so slightly.

"That's right, good pet." Ramsay began to pull Theon's breeches off, followed by the sound of Ramsay fumbling with his own breeches. Next, Theon felt Ramsay's hot length pressing on his leg and a moan escaped his lips.

Ramsay chuckled and took Theon in his hand once more. "Yes, Reek. You love being my sweet, submissive slave." His stroking increased until Theon was practically shaking with pleasure. "Now, tell me, Reek. Do you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes, master." And with those words, Theon knew he belonged to Ramsay completely.

 


End file.
